Fairy tail Naruto oc cross-over
by dreamsofflight22
Summary: Miyuki Uzumaki Naruto's adopted sister jinchuriki to the nine tailed beasts finally had enough and with a little help ends up in fairy tail the world of mages. What will the future hold?
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

Today was supposed to be amazing. Her adopted brother was supposed to be there... She thought things had changed since she had helped Naruto save the village. She thought they'd stop the fox hunt. She thought that at least one person would care... that her sensei would have put an end to the fox hunt not participate. She knew better than to fight back no matter how much the biju begged her to. She knew it would only spur her brother into action against her. He too would begin to call her a demon if she hurt his precious villagers.

"Just leave me alone!" She yelled as she ran swiftly. Her feet carried her past her brother, whom looked at her in shock. After all it's not everyday someone could hurt her _that_ badly. "Mi-chan... what-" Naruto was interrupted by a villagers enraged yells for her head. She only looked at her brother with a betrayed look in her eyes before turning to run.

"Miyuki wait! Why are they-" "Are you really that dense _Nee-chan_. Their continuing the annual fox hunt. And as always I'm the fox of course since I've carried Kurama all my life." She spat out venomously. Naruto and Hinata both flinched at her tone.

Naruto looked at his heavily bleeding sister in concern. "Why aren't they healing you?!" He cried out weakly. "They are. They're fighting off a certain poison from a certain ninja. Plus it's kind of hard to push Chakra to blocked Chaka points." She sneered. Hinata looked at her disbelief clear in her eyes. Miyuki noticed the look in the other girls eyes and spoke again," Take a look if you don't believe me. I have no reason to lie to you or my brother." Miyuki sighed feeling exhausted.

Hinata activated her byakugan, her breath caught in her throat and she stared terrified. "Do you believe me now?" Miyuki sighed feeling more and more tired. "H-how are you even standing right now?!" She cried out in anguish. "I've had worse Hinata, a lot of people don't like what I am... but this year I end it, this year I will no longer be hunted. I will change everything, I will destroy all that I am." Miyuki stated firmly. Both Naruto and Hinata looked at her clearly alarmed. "Mi-chan what do ya mean?" Naruto asked concerned. "You'll see." She answered turning towards the advancing villagers. She stepped forward and lifted her arms out towards the crowd.

She closed her eyes and started to channel her chakra into the seals on her wrist releasing her full power. The villagers all froze in fear as they felt the intense killing intent rolling off her in waves. "Enough is enough!" She roared enraged. No one dared move as her power spiked even further with the help of the tailed beasts she held within her. "I saved you, I served you, I never once attacked, I trusted a few of you, I helped you in your times of need. And this is how you repay me?! I'm done being your punching bag! I don't care what happens anymore! Congratulations you won! You took my only family from me, you took my team from me, you took my sensei from me, you took my life! I only wanted to be loved, to be accepted! Do you know how hard it is to watch everyone you ever cared about turn against you!? Do you have any idea how much it hurts to know that the people who you love the most want to kill you! Do know how it feel to be afaic that your best friend might kill you! That no matter what you do all you'll ever be is a monster?! DO YOU!" She exploded and her Chaka flared out dangerously. Everyone froze in shock no one dared to move. "Miyuki...I-I'm so sorry I didn't... I-" Naruto's eyes filled with tears and he couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence.

'Guys begin the jutsu I can't stay here any longer. This is no longer my home. 'Kit it might kill you in your condition!' Kurama yelled worried for his little kit. 'I know, but I'll be fine I promise.' Miyuki replied instantly. "Alright we'll heal you at the same time.' Kurama decided pride filling his words. Miyuki would have smiled but she couldn't. 'At least I'll start again as a kid and I get to keep my abilities.' "It's too late for that now!" She screamed loudly. Suddenly she was engulfed by a bright light and just like that she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Makarov Third person

Makarov sat watching his happy guild members bicker fondly. He knew that they would grow to be amazing mages. His thoughts were interrupted by a powerful magic source that was flying towards his guild. He jumped off the countertop and tensed. Suddenly a small object covered in flames crashed in the guild. As Makarov stared at it he saw that the flames were protecting something. He couldn't see it clearly so he stepped up to it. What he saw both shocked and disgusted him. It was a small girl covered in blood and bruises. "Ouch this is certainly one of my more painful birthdays.". Her voice spoke. She didn't appear to be burnt so Makarov figured he was right about the fire protecting her. He watched as she tried to get up and much to his surprise she stood and waved her hand making the flames disappear. Natsu was the first person to speak up. "Woah how'd ya do that? Who are you? Why'd you crash through the roof?" He yelled excitedly. She stared at him with dull dead looking eyes, as if she was unable to process his words. "I only used wind to put out the flames. My name's Miyuki Uzu- just Miyuki... I don't know how to answer your last question." She spoke softly and calmly. She appeared to be used to this kind of behavior which shocked Makarov. He couldn't bring himself to question the girl who stood before him. Her wounds bled dripping blood into the small creator she stood in. The once overwhelmingly powerful magic which was pouring from her body slowly lowered to a slightly lower level.

That didn't seem to be an issue to the others in his guild. "Who do you think you are crashing in to our guild?!" "How strong are you?!" "How'd you end up in here?" "Why are you covered in injuries?" Everyone yelled loudly.

Her eyes raked through the guild calculatingly, as if she were trying to assess how she would get out if need be. Her eyes were so unchild-like that it scared him to even try to imagine what things this young girl must have seem or experienced in order to become this way. His heart broke at the loss of life in those Sapphire blue eyes. Those eyes should be sparkling with joy and curiosity like all children's eyes do, but instead they were dull. "Child where did you come from?" Makarov spoke finally finding his voice. Her eyes looked at him blankly. "Konoha, or as I prefer to call it hell." She answered blankly. "...DONT EVEN THINK ABOUT THAT KIT!" A dark slightly demonic voice chided from her body. "Child what was that just now?" Makarov asked tensely. "It was just Kurama he kind of took over for a second." She answered dutifully. Never once did she smile or do anything childish. Her voice sounded... mature, it was as if she was an adult or young adult trapped in a child's body.

The entire guild looked at her with heavy distrust in their eyes. Her expression changed suddenly. "Stop it..." Her voice shook with an unidentifiable emotion," Stop looking at me with _those_ eyes." Gone was the blank look in her eyes, gone was the slight ease in her body. There was only tension as she took a battle stance. Shock fillies his being and the beings of the guild as a powerful aura erupted from her body. "I came to this world to escape the hatred of mine. I will not be subjected to the pain and suffering I felt there here." She growled defensively. Makarov's eyes widened further at her words. " **WE WON'T LET YOU HARM HER ANY FUTHER!"** Nine different voices sound off from with in her. Everyone was to scared to move. "Child calm down I won't let anyone hurt you I swear!" Makarov yelped desperate to protect his family. The power immediately disappeared from her as her attention turned towards me. I noticed that she listened and responded more fully to me and bluntly ignored the guild. Except she also responded to Natsu for some reason. "You promise?" She asked hesitantly. "I promise." Makarov responded truthfully. Miyuki nodded her head slowly.

 **Miyuki's pov**

After the jutsu had taken me away from Konohagakure I found myself falling from the sky. Kurama's fire power surrounded me protectively effectively creating a barrier around me. My eyes remained shut as I crashed through what felt to be a building. I was surrounded by many different people all of whom seemed pretty powerful. My thought immediately jumped through many different scenarios of what could happen.

 **Time skip cause my computer deleted what I wrote before and I am not rewriting it for a fifth time.**

After me and jii-chan (Makarov told me to call him that) talked and I joined his guild he asked me what kind of magic I could use. "Hmm well I have wind, water, fire, earth, and lightning. Um I have seals magic, pure magic manipulation, teleportation (I need to have been there or know the general place), I have insanely high reserves, and I can transform into anything as long as I can imagine it." I answered slowly. Gramps and everyone else looked really shock. No one spoke up except that pink haired boy. "Oi fight me." He demanded. _He reminds me of Naruto..._ I thought sadly. "Sure I'll make sure to hold back I really don't want to accidently kill you." I shrugged boredly. Natsu growled angrily in response. We stepped outside and face off. People were placing bets and cheering loudly. After we were given the signal I sped forward and knocked him out in one hit. "Well that was easy." I grumbled slightly disappointed that he was so easy to take down. Everyone was frozen in place clearly shocked at the out come of the fight. _I don't get why they're so shocked I mean come on they felt my power earlier_ I mentally ranted. The losers paid up and I was swarmed by others. They were yelling at me to be on their team or to fight them. I looked at them blankly and said a firm no to all of them.


End file.
